The Adventures of Boy Blunder, Roy-Boy, and Wall-man!
by ILoveTheRobins
Summary: These are one-shots focusing on Dick, Roy, Wally, and their Bromance! Prepare to be whelmed! This will take place in various points of their lives. R&R. I will also take requests! Chapter 4: Wal-Mart!
1. Chapter 1

**Please excuse me for whatever weird stuff I came up with, if it even is weird. I had Chex Mix and Rice Cakes for breakfast...**

**. _ .**

**...Don't judge me.**

**Please review! And don't be scared to do it! Yeah, I'm talking to all you readers who don't have fanfiction accounts! 'Cause ****EVERYBODY** **has the power to review! Even without an account!**

**Everybody...**

**Anyway, please give me constructive criticism on my writing, because there's always room to improve!**

**Sadly, this does not include Wally yet. But I will include him in the next chapter!**

**Roy- 13 years old**

**Dick- 8 years old**

**This isn't even funny... well, maybe to me, I don't know about you.**

"No, Ollie! There is no way I'm going to do this!" Roy said angrily, obviously less than happy with whatever Ollie told him to do.

"Please, Roy! I'm busy and you know that there's nobody else who's free either." Ollie reasoned.

Roy just glared furiously at his mentor. He never got what he wanted. He was _supposed _to go on a date with Rachel, the new girl at his school. But Roy couldn't even get that. Roy now had the job of babysitter (a word he now despised) of Robin. As in, _Robin, _the Boy Wonder.

"Why am I supposed to do this anyway? Can't the kid take care of himself?" Roy demanded.

"You haven't even met him yet. At least give it a chance." Ollie said exasperatedly. Roy was definitely getting on his nerves. He was losing his patience.

"But-"

His sentence was interrupted by Dinah, who was watching them from the moment they started their conversation.

"Roy Harper! You _will _take care of Robin, and I don't care if you hate it as long as you do it!" Dinah was definitely a force of nature.

Roy gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Me and Ollie are going on a mission with the other Leaguers. We will be back by tomorrow. Batman will be here soon with Robin." And with those final words, Black Canary and Green Arrow left through the Zeta-tubes.

Roy groaned once they were gone and he was alone in the Watchtower. He made his way over to the couch and sat with slumped shoulders.

"Noooo, but I don't want you to go!" Roy looked in the general direction of where the voice had came from. It was a child's.

A deeper voice answered, one that was gravelly. "I'm sorry, but I'm needed for the mission."

Roy got up from his spot and searched for the source of the voices. He was greeted with the sight of the dynamic duo.

"But you won't be here! Why can't I come with you?" Robin asked.

"You're too young and this is strictly league business. I'll be back in a day or two." If Roy didn't know better, he could have sworn that Batman's tone got a bit softer. "You'll be watched by Speedy, just until I come back. Okay?"

Robin sniffled. "Okay." Batman reached down to hug the small boy (did he just see that?) and started to walk towards Roy.

Roy stared at Batman as he got closer and closer. He was so dark and intimidating that he almost peed himself. This was not uncommon for people who had never been in the presence of the Dark Knight before.

"Here. You might need this." Batman handed Roy a fairly long list. Roy blinked in confusion.

"If my son is not in one piece by the time I get back from the mission, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and you will wake up breathing through a tube. Got it , Harper?" Batman growled.

Roy nodded his head in a panic.

Batman swiftly walked away and toward the Zeta-tubes.

Roy took in the appearance of the kid. He looked about six or seven years old, considering his height. Maybe eight if he was small for his age. His ebony hair hung in his face, almost reaching the beautiful blue eyes that had the look of wonder in them. He was wearing a gray hoodie and plain jeans.

He tentatively reached out his hand toward the older boy. "Hi." Robin spoke nervously.

Roy was shocked. How could this boy, this child, work with one of the meanest Leaguers on the harsh streets of Gotham? He was surprised that the kid hadn't been killed yet.

"Hi." He responded unsurely, shaking his hand. "I'm Speedy, but my real name is Roy."

"Cool!" Robin suddenly got excited, his eyes lighting up. As if he genuinely thought it was cool to meet him. "I'm Robin, but you can call me Dick."

"Nice to meet you too." He said. Roy glanced at the list. It was strange, to say the least.

He mumbled to himself, reading just a few of the rules. "No sweets, must not play in the rafters, no hide and seek?!" Man, Batman sure was a killjoy.

Roy sighed. "Alright, Dick, what do you want to do?"

Dick stayed silent for a few moments, thinking of what things that they could do.

"Maybe we could play hide and seek!" Dick says enthusiastically, bouncing up and down.

"But kid, the list said not to-"

He was interrupted the second time today, but this time by a creepy cackle. Shivers ran up his spine.

"Oh, crap! I'm dead!" Roy said, panicking. Dick was gone.

* * *

**Three hours later...**

"Dick! Dick! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Roy yelled. This was definitely not how he had hoped this would go.

For the last three hours, Roy had checked in every possible place that a kid his size could have gone. He even looked in the refrigerator.

Little did he know that Robin had access to the air vents and was currently sleeping away.

Thirty minutes later, Roy was changing back into his regular clothes after double checking the pool.

Roy sat down and thought deeply for a while. He hadn't heard Robin leave the Watchtower from the Zeta-tubes and he doubted that the kid was stupid enough to go out from the air-lock.

'_Where can he be?' _Roy asked himself.

He then heard a blood-curdling scream. It seemed to echo everywhere. Roy gasped in realization. '_The air vents.'_

He rushed around the tower, trying to find out where the noise was loudest. Roy heard light sobbing around the kitchen area. He picked the grate off the vent and within moments, was in it.

Roy crawled around for a bit, despite how uncomfortable he was. He just had to get to the boy. Then he spotted Dick. He looked even smaller when he was curled up in a ball with tears streaming down his face.

Roy felt a surge of overprotectiveness for this boy. That feeling was unfamiliar, so he just ignored it and continued to go toward him.

Dick flung himself toward Roy, who looked shocked at the display of affection. His arms made their way around his shoulders and he rested his head on the mop of black hair.

Dick continued to cry while Roy rubbed soothing circles into his back. After a while, Roy decided that they should get back to the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy. We need to get out of here." Roy said gently (where did that come from?). They both made their way toward the exit of the vents and hopped out.

Dick looked extremely tired, even though he had taken a short nap, so Roy scooped him up and walked toward the couch. He set Dick down and gathered some blankets. He put them on Dick and was just about to walk away when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay with me." Dick said.

Roy smiled. "Sure, kiddo."

So Roy laid down on the couch, trying to give Dick as much room as possible. But the boy simply snuggled up on his chest, flinging one of Roy's arms around his lithe body. Then he fell asleep.

Roy succumbed to sleep after staying there for a while. He figured that he would go to sleep for only a few minutes.

* * *

Roy awoke to familiar voices. Ones that were being too loud. They sounded distant.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Oh, oh, take a picture from this angle!"

"Hey, no hogging the camera!"

"Mwahahaha! This is perfect blackmail!"

Roy opened his eyes. The whole entire Justice League was in front of him. And they were taking pictures.

Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman were smiling at him, all gushing about how adorable he and Dick were. Wait, Dick?

He looked at his chest, and snuggled up on him, with his head in the crook of his neck was Dick. Of course. The events of this afternoon (or was it last afternoon?) came rushing back to him.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily. The female members of the league giggled.

Flash came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We came back a little earlier than we had thought. It's about eight o'clock. At night."

Batman came up to him and gruffly said, "Good job." Then he picked up Dick and carried him to the Zeta-tubes.

Roy had to admit that the kid had grown on him. But he wasn't about ready to admit it either.

"Sooo, Ollie..." Roy said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I can babysit next weekend?"

**And they all lived happily ever after! The end!**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day! Or night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been busy the past week and I'm sorry if I haven't had any time to update my stories. So, um, sorry?**

**I always say this, but please review! It would be greatly appreciated.**

**These ages don't make any sense! Gah! At least to me they don't.**

**Wally-11**

**Roy-14**

**Dick-9**

Roy and Dick were playing in Green Arrow's rarely used room at the Watchtower. The archer only needed to use it when he was extremely tired from a mission or whenever he wanted to get away from some of his co-workers (coughcoughBatmancough), so he gladly let the two go in for a bit.

Roy was sitting on the green bed in the middle of the room while Dick was seated on the tan carpet, both holding Xbox controllers in their hands. While looking through some of Roy's mentor's stuff, which they both agreed was a bit cliche (seriously, Ollie? Green Arrow t-shirts?), the duo had stumbled upon the controllers and a few games. They decided on Dead Space, and were currently blowing up aliens **(A/N: that's all I gathered from watching my dad play it)**.

They were so engrossed in the game that they didn't notice the door open until Roy's character died. Dick spotted the one who had opened the door at the corner of his eye. He wasn't wearing a mask though, because he had complained that it was hard to see the aliens who were set out to kill them.

So as he scrambled to get his mask on, Roy took in the sight at the door. Flash and a redheaded boy, who looked older than Dick and younger than Roy, stood awkwardly in place. The boy had windswept hair, and as mentioned before, his hair was indeed red. Not dyed, though. Freckles dotted his face that accented his emerald green eyes well. He had the build of a runner, it was obvious to see with that skin tight costume he was wearing. He had the Flash colors, red and yellow. In Roy's opinion, too much yellow. Roy noted that the Flash symbol was also on his chest.

Roy narrowed his eyes. '_Who's he supposed to be? Another speedster?' _Dick had gotten the domino mask on his face by that time.

Flash gently nudged the kid standing behind him. The condiment kid, as Roy had dubbed him (in his head of course), took a step forward, and summoned the courage to speak.

"Hi, I'm Wally. I mean Kid Flash! Kid Flash! Ohcrapmysecretidentityisruined,sorryBarry! Oh! Yours too! I'm the worstsidekickeverintheworldand-"

Barry cut him off. "It's okay, Wally, they know my secret identity and they can know yours too."

Wally took a deep breath in relief. He had looked like he was going to hyperventilate. "Oh, thank god! I thought that I was going to be renamed to Kid Screw-up or something!"

Roy and Dick looked at each other in unison. "So lemme guess, you're Robin," he pointed to Dick, "and you're... Speedy?" He asked, this time pointing to Roy. They both thought that he was a pretty good person if he could actually tell who they were. In Wally's book, it wasn't a large victory, as they had both been decked out in full hero gear.

"Yep! I'm Robin! Nice to meet you, Kid Flash!" Dick said, walking up to him. He was beaming up at Kid Flash. Wally instantly began to warm up to the Boy Wonder, due to his politeness and friendly nature. Everybody liked him.

Roy was another story. He was _not _a people person, so first introductions came as a challenge to him. '_Challenge accepted.'_

"Um, yeah, I'm Speedy. Just glad you got the name right." He said, cracking a small smile. He reached out his hand. Wally shook it, growing more comfortable by the moment. "So, I'm guessing that you have super speed."

Wally nodded. "Yeah. I'm still learning how to control my powers, though. Last week I ran into a wall."

Roy stared. "Um, shouldn't you still be recovering, then?" Wally shook his head.

"Nope! I have super fast healing-" his stomach growled. The speedster grinned sheepishly. "-and a serious metabolism."

"Oh." Roy looked at his feet, feeling stupid because, duh! Of course he would have the same powers as Barry!

The trio stood in silence for a moment until Dick suggested that they get some food, since it was already around lunch time.

As they made their way to the cafeteria, they asked some questions to learn more about each other.

"So, is this your first time to the tower?" Roy asked Wally.

"Um, yeah. It's cool, but it's so big! It kinda freaks me out." The redhead responded. "What are your favorite animals?"

Robin eagerly spoke up. "Definitely a bat! Or maybe a Robin... okay fine, I like both equally!"

The archer rolled his eyes at his childish antics. Obviously that would be his answer. "Mine is probably a wolf. It's the only thing I can think of."

Wally nodded. "I think mine is a cheetah! Barry hasn't allowed me to go to Africa yet, though. If I go there, I would totally race one! Guess who would win!" He said that last part while waggling his eyebrows.

By the time they had arrived at their destination, they had found out each other's favorite color, movie, food, and name (to which Wally gawked in surprise at Dick's).

They ate their food while Roy and Wally chatted about how awesome the video game, Call of Duty: Black Ops was going to be once they went back to Ollie's room. But Dick had other ideas.

Roy swallowed his last mouthful of food. "Okay, guys, let's go!" Wally stood up, but the ebony was nowhere to be found. They looked around, frantically scanning the room for any sign of the bird. But he was gone.

"Oh no. Not again." Roy groaned, putting his face in his hands. Wally whipped around. "Again?!"

"Yeah. He disappears like the little ninja he is! One with the shadows..." Roy said dramatically, but only slightly exaggerating.

Wally now started to tremble. "What about Batman?"

Roy now began to get serious. "He must not find out." He whispered in Wally's ear. "Or he'll have our heads... But who's saying that he doesn't already know?"

The shaking increased. "We have to find him!"

"Alright, let's look." They began to walk out of the cafeteria, but before they could get very far, a pair of big blue eyes were in their faces.

"BOO!" Roy and Wally screamed like schoolgirls, clutching each other for dear life. Meanwhile, a devious little bird was howling with laughter. He hung from the ceiling upside down, his legs wrapped around a wire.

"Hey, guys, what's... up?" Flash said, confused at the scene before him.

Wally ran to hug the living daylights out of his uncle. Barry started to gasp for air. Realizing what he was doing, the younger speedster let go.

"Wally, we gotta go! Your aunt is going to be mad if we're late for dinner! And we do not want to be late!" The redhead nodded. He started to walk away with his uncle, but looked back. He ran to his newfound friends and awkwardly hugged them.

"We should see each other again sometime."

Dick smirked, sharing a knowing look with Roy. "It sounds like you were implying that we weren't."

Wally smiled, then speeded off, waving a goodbye.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Sucky ending sucks. Oh well.**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


	3. Out to Dinner (pt 1)

**Helloooo, there! Sorry I haven't been able to update very often. I've been to summer camps and they take up all my time. Sigh. I think that I'll be free to write in about two weeks, though...**

**Anyway, please review. Whether you liked it, hated it, confused you, or gave you nausea... just tell me, 'kay? And a humongous thank you to**

**animerocker646**

**RJG Lover**

**numbuh13m**

**janzen222**

**DixieGrayson**

**booklover1598**

**the three yj geekz**

**You guys are awesome for reviewing!**

**This idea was suggested to me by the three yj geeks.**

**Dick- 13**

**Roy-18**

**Wally-15**

Roy sighed once again, staring at the two idiots in front of him.

"Why did we have to go out for dinner? And why here?!" He asked. Obviously he wasn't enjoying this as much as they were.

"Be_cause_," Wally started, emphasizing the word, "we haven't been spending as much time together as the Terrific Trio with you in your angsting phase. Now it's more like the Dastardly Duo." The speedster put an arm around Dick.

Roy shot out of his seat, hands on the table. "What?! Angsting phase my - _mppf!"_ He was silenced by a hand to the mouth.

"Language, Roy-Boy. People are staring." The redhead smacked the hand off his face, only to find that people were indeed staring. He gulped and sat back down, face turning almost as red as his hair.

Wally and Dick snickered and stared right back. That definitely turned people's eyes away from their table. It always makes people avert their gaze. Of course it also earned them weird looks and talk about the immature children at the booth.

Roy's head banged against the table. Repeatedly. Again, why did they have to come here? This was the Sunset Cafe, one of the fanciest restaurants in Gotham. There was bound to be trouble here, especially when socialites flocked to this place like bees to honey.

Yep, they were screwed.

Their waiter came after about four more minutes. That time was spent with Dick and Wally twisting their faces into strange expressions _and _forcing him in a group photo.

"Hello sirs, may I take your orders?" He had a British accent that definitely was _not_ genuine, just for show.

Slow smiles crept onto their features, eyes lighting up mischievously.

When they spoke again, it was in an accent not unlike their waiter's. "Ah, yes, Mr..." Wally paused to look at his nametag, "Blake, I shall have world peace!" His accent was so terrible that he had to hold in his laughter.

Mr. Blake raised an eyebrow, starting to get ticked off. "That is not on the menu, sir."

Wally decided that he would stop fooling around. "Okay, that's enough with the dilly-dallying. May I have three extra large bowls of spaghetti, lasagna, a large Diet Coke and some croutons. Just a bowl of 'em. And I'm watching my figure, so I guess I'll have a couple salads. Of course you won't forget to come back around for dessert and refills?"

Mr. Blake nodded, scribbling the order down quickly and turned on his heel.

"Wait! What is wrong with you man, you forgot their order!" His eye began to twitch.

"Excuse me sir, did I hear you correctly?" He asked, slightly losing the accent.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Duh! They have to eat something too!" He pouted.

The waiter took a deep breath., shutting his eyes. He heard some mumbling coming from the other two boys as they discussed what they would eat.

"Alright, we're ready!" The ebony spoke up, followed by the angsty one. "We'll just share an Italian sausage pizza with two salads. Not two salads each though, unlike him." Roy said, gesturing to the other redhead.

The waiter sighed.

'_I hate my job.'_

**Okay, I really gotta go! I'm just so busy! It's frustrating. I decided to make this into two parts, so watch out for part two!**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


	4. Wal-Mart

**Hello there! And happy late Canada day! Yes, apparently there is one of those. As for the last chapter, I will get to writing the second part... eventually. So this is my take on a common plot line. Wal-Mart!**

**Okay, people, listen up! I'm going to make another story with this as the first chapter! This will be called something along the lines of 'Ways to do...' It will be about the Team and I'll look up stuff online that the Team can do... god, I really suck at summaries.**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me happy and more motivated.**

**This was suggested to me by the three yj geekz**

**Dick-13**

**Roy-18**

**Wally-15**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Dick, Roy, and Wally walked into the Wal-Mart, which happened to be a few blocks away from Wally's house. Of course he complained the whole time about them walking too slow. Which wasn't a surprise.

They had come to this very place to get the necessary items for their sleepover, like candy, chips, horror movies, and pizza. They would get a lot of each because there was a speedster in their presence.

"I'm hungry!" Wally complained as they walked through the automatic doors. "I need to eat _something_! Like, now dude."

Roy groaned, as he often did whenever he was around Dick and Wally. "You ate fifteen minutes ago. Stop whining."

Dick had stayed silent while this was playing out. He was observing the area, taking in the cheerful staff and customers. It was too peaceful. He smirked. What this store needed was some havoc.

The speedster and archer looked in his direction and gave each other uneasy looks when they saw his face.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He poked the bird's face. Repeatedly.

"Wally, do you remember that time when we were eleven and thirteen?"

"Yeees?"

"And we wished that Roy-Boy had come along with us?"

"You mean that one time in Wal-Mart?!"

"I do. A Wal-Mart very much like this one. The same one, actually."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yes. Let's get kicked out of Wal-Mart."

Roy stared. "What." He said with a shocked look on his face.

**1.**

"Okay Roy, we'll do the first two to see how it's done. Here's a list." Roy took the list from Dick's hand.

'_21 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart?'_

"Dick, I don't think that this is a very good-" He discovered that the thirteen year old was nowhere in sight. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Idea."

Wally snickered. "Roy, look!"

A customer was choosing between two brands of cereal with her back turned. While she was deciding between Lucky Charms and Mini Wheats, Dick had been waiting.

When she finally came to the conclusion that she would get both and threw her things in the cart, Dick jumped in, earning a yell of surprise. The woman backed away.

"Push me, push me!" Dick cheered. The victim of the ambush actually did push the basket. Away from herself and into the stack of soup cans, effectively knocking them over.

"Wow. Cliche much?" Roy said from his spot in the produce section.

An employee came rushing to the scene, his mouth agape in horror. They had finished putting up the soup display today! Today! "NOOOOO! WHO DID THIS?!" He screamed.

But Dick was already gone.

**2.**

"Congrats, dude!" Wally said, fist bumping his best friend, who smirked. "That was a lot better than I expected! But let's see if you can beat the Wall-Man!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Well, you got an interesting one, but I doubt you'll win."

Wally childishly stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course I'll win! You just watch me!"

Roy just watched them, deciding that he better not say anything.

He started to walk casually in the pasta aisle, whistling.

_'Wow, Wally. Not suspicious at all.'_ Dick thought.

As an innocent customer walked into the aisle and past the redheaded teen. Just as he was about to pick up some linguine for his dinner that night, Wally pounced.

The man bent forward as he felt the additional weight on his back, having trouble breathing.

"Giddy up, horsie!" Wally whooped, swinging an imaginary lasso.

"Get off of me!" The man yelled. He walked unsteadily, bumping into boxes of pasta, spilling them on the floor.

Hearing another commotion in the store, the employee from earlier ran to the area, seeing that the culprit had gotten away again. He narrowed his eyes. This surely couldn't be a coincidence.

**3. **

"Oh god, no way I am doing this!" Roy said. They were in the home improvements section, trying to hide from that one worker that kept on finding the aftermath of their attacks.

"Yes Roy, there totally is a way you're doing this!" Wally said cheerfully.

"And that way is to get out there and go for it, buddy!" Dick added.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But it's embarrassing." He finished with a bitter tone. But knowing that resistance was futile, he forced his legs to bring him to a standing position. And he almost painfully took one step forward. Then another. And another. Until he finally reached the toy department.

He scanned the shelves, looking for that one toy. Then he found it.

Picking it up by one of its thin arms, he said to the Dora toy in a less than enthused voice, "Let's go on an adventure."

"Aw, come on, Roy," a voice whispered from behind him, startling him enough to almost drop the item, "you've got to do better than that!"

His shoulders slumped, and he gathered up the courage to say, in a cutesy voice, "Let's go on an adventure!"

For the next few minutes, Roy paraded around the store, saying that one exact line over and over.

A clerk finally noticed his activities, and walked up to him. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to put that-"

"SWIPPER NO SWIPING!" Roy hollered. Then with a crazy look in his eye, he dropped the toy and ran away, arms flailing.

As the clerk picked up the Dora toy after a moment of just standing there, the employee from earlier watched from his place behind the jewelry counter.

He was onto something.

**4.**

Wally walked up to the cashier at the McDonald's in Wal-Mart. He tapped her shoulder, because she was busy texting. Looking up, she gave the kid an irritated stare. The speedster reminded himself to give a complaint about bad service to the manager.

"Hey, can I borrow a spoon? Well not borrow, just take. It's kinda important." He grinned up at her. She just raised an eyebrow and gave one to him.

"Thank you!" He called, grabbing the spoon and running to the frozen dairy section. Though not fast enough to give him away.

After looking at the flavors, he opened the foggy door and grabbed a large tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He then proceeded to sit down and opened the lid.

Wally licked his lips. He couldn't wait to eat his ice cream after slowly starving to death!

He stuck the spoon in the creamy dessert eagerly, shoveling it into his mouth. The speedster had a nanosecond to savor it before he swallowed.

Wally then finished it off in about 30 seconds before grabbing another.

He was so caught up in eating that he didn't notice the employee from before staring at him. He looked about ready to pop a blood vessel.

When Wally finally noticed him, he did a cute little wave and ran off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was heard throughout the store.

**5.**

"Alright guys, look at this one!" Dick said excitedly. "It involves all three of us! But I'll do the main part, okay?"

The redheads nodded in agreement, and Roy started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4,..."

Dick and Wally were out of earshot by then.

Wally looked around frantically, and dived into a large box of stuffed animals, sort of hiding him, but not really.

Dick had gone into the dressing rooms. He climbed over the top of one silently and dropped onto the floor.

He was met with the face of a young blonde haired boy, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, both that had tags on them.

"Hello." He said in a friendly manner.

"Hi." The boy said back.

"So, what's your name?" Dick asked.

"I'm Alex. Who are you?"

"Well nice to meet you, Alex!" Dick exclaimed, holding out his hand, "I'm Richard, but most of my friends call me Dick!"

Alex covered his mouth, as if saying his name would be a bad thing.

"Ha, I know! I have a silly name!" Dick said. "But there's no reason to be afraid of 'lil old me!"

A woman's muffled voice was heard from behind the door. "Alex, who are you talking to?"

As she opened the door, Dick turned around to face her. She instantly became hysterical.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY POOR LITTLE ALEX?!" What Dick assumed to be the kid's mother began beating him over the head with her purse.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Dick yelled, although it didn't really hurt.

An employee rushed in and grabbed Dick by his collar and dragged him out of the store. He then saw that his friends were there too.

They sat in a moment of silence before Dick finally suggested an idea.

"Let's go to Target next!"

**Well, here it is!**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastical day!**


End file.
